David Leatherhoff
David Leatherhoff is the villain protagonist of the famous Half-Life mod Afraid of Monsters as well as its Director's Cut. While David is portrayed as the game's protagonist who is simply defending himself from hordes of "Twitchers", it is revealed he's really been murdering hundreds of innocent people the whole time in his brutal drug overdose. History David is depicted as a young man addicted to drugs, and goes to a Markland Hospital to treat his addiction after receiving pills from a mysterious company. However, when washing up in the bathroom, David's obsession takes the better of him and tosses the sent pills down his throat. When he exits the bathroom, he finds that everyone has evacuated the building and the hospital is flooded with zombie-like creatures littering the halls. Armed with firearms and knives, David fights for his life, mowing down over 200 of hostile abominations. Dependent on the player's actions, there can be five different endings to the game. However, they all reveal (except ending 4) that the pills David took in the bathroom made him hallucinate the creatures and he's really been a mass murderer killing doctors, patients, and other innocent people. *'Ending 1': David wakes up in a house littered with dead bodies. The confused David decided to leave the house. Police then arrive on the scene and soon arrest him. *'Ending 2:' Being questioned by a police officer, David tells him that he doesn't remember anything during his drug overdose. *'Ending 3': As a man reads a newspaper about David headlined "Psychotic Killer Claims Over 27!", the real arrested David is shown to have hanged himself in his cell. *'Ending 4':After that David defeated the Final Boss,"The Addiction". He's lying on a Hospital bed, showing that It is all mayhem. Doctors fights to keep him alive, but soon he's flatlined. A couple of seconds, David's pulse returns, He's barely survived drug overdose. *'Original Ending': Group of doctors trying to save David from drug overdose in bathroom, but they're too late and he's died because of stroke. Gallery Снимок экрана (10).png|Newspaper article about David's deeds. Снимок экрана (31).png|David's bathroom monologue 1. Снимок экрана (32).png|David's bathroom monologue 2. Снимок экрана (33).png|David's bathroom monologue 3. Снимок экрана (34).png|David's "Nightmare World" 1. Снимок экрана (36).png|David's "Nightmare World" 2. Снимок экрана (37).png|David's "Nightmare World" 3. Снимок экрана (40).png|A message on the wall, probably left by The Addiction. Снимок экрана (35).png|Another David's short phrase, which expresses his hope of redemption. Trivia *David might have had a pistol and a knife with him right from the very beginning, it's his warped vision of reality that gave him the impression that he just "found" them in the hospital. *While most of the creatures in the game are supposed to be defenseless people, who are seen as Twitchers by David, at least half of them are shown to have some kind of long-range attacks like Spitters and Spectres, which implies that he fought police enforcers and armed citizens as well. Category:Addicts Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Suicidal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Horror Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Psychotic Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Vandals